


this is my rubik's cube (and all i can't figure it out)

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Kalau ini bisa dibilang character study), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, M/M, Pack Feels
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale dua puluh enam tahun saat memutuskan kembali ke Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is my rubik's cube (and all i can't figure it out)

**i.**

Derek tujuh belas tahun saat kebakaran itu terjadi. Delapan belas tahun saat Laura mengajaknya pergi ke New York. Sembilan belas tahun saat kakak satu-satunya itu meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Dua puluh satu tahun saat dia mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya (overdosis narkoba, sayatan di nadi, melompat dari lantai tiga; sebut semua) dan mendapati sisi serigala dari dirinya selalu menariknya kembali. Dia tertawa seperti orang gila, menangis, berteriak sesenggukan _Kenapa aku, hah?!_ dari atap apartemennya dan Laura.

Derek berhenti setelah itu. Menata kembali hidupnya. Melanjutkan kuliah di bisnis. Menutup lubang besar di dadanya dengan hal-hal yang dia tahu bisa membuat keluarganya bangga.

Derek Hale dua puluh enam tahun saat memutuskan kembali ke Beacon Hills.

 

**ii.**

“Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Ini lahan pribadi.”

Adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar setelah tujuh bulan menyendiri di bekas rumah lamanya. Dua remaja tanggung berdiri kikuk—satu dengan potongan buzzcut, satu dengan rambut seperti sarang burung. Derek menyipitkan mata; ada sesuatu yang terasa familiar. Derek mungkin tidak ingat, tapi serigalanya bisa mengenal bau mereka.

Baru setelah dua orang itu pergi, Derek tersadar. Stilinski—Sheriff—satu di antara mereka adalah putra Sheriff.

 

**iii.**

(Dia ingat saat duduk di kursi panjang di kantor polisi pusat, menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh puluhan petugas berseragam cokelat. Dia ingat saat Laura menggenggam tangannya, terisak, dan berbisik _Kita cuma punya satu sama lain sekarang, Der_. Dia ingat Kate. Dia ingat kebodohannya.)

(Dia juga ingat bocah kurus dengan tahi lalat kelewat banyak berdiri di depannya, menawarkan gelas berisi cokelat panas dan kue jahe. _Aku tidak bisa bilang semua akan baik-baik saja_ , katanya waktu itu. _Tapi kau kuat. Kau bisa menghadapinya. Itu juga yang pasti diinginkan oleh keluargamu_ _di sana_ , tambahnya, sebelum kemudian memeluknya erat-erat sampai Laura dan Sheriff datang.)

Stiles Stilinski, sekarang Derek tahu namanya.

 

**iv.**

Kanima. Druid. Banshee. Kitsune. Nogitsune. Shapeshifter. Oni.

Kalau Laura masih ada, mungkin Derek akan mendengus dan bilang vampir itu nyata.

Sejak kapan Beacon Hills jadi sarang makhluk supernatural, Derek tidak tahu. Awalnya dia pikir cukup Peter dan Scott yang bergabung dengan kawanannya. Tapi kemudian daftarnya bertambah: Isaac. Erica. Boyd. Allison. Lydia. Jackson. Kira. Malia. Dan—

(“Kau tahu aku manusia, kan? Maksudku, yang lain mengikutimu karena kau punya mata merah dan sekali dalam sebulan raunganmu membuat mereka, _kau tahu_ , bertekuk lutut,” kata Stiles suatu hari. “Well, kecuali Allison. Dia ikut karena ada Scott. Dan Lydia, eh. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Lydia mau bergabung tapi sepertinya dia menganggapmu layak untuk dijadikan pimpinan.”

Derek tidak menanggapi; hanya ber-hmm-mmh sambil meneruskan membaca proposal keuangan yang baru dia terima di emailnya. Hale Properties—tanah dan bangunan, setelah ayahnya meninggal dan Derek cukup matang untuk mengambil alih kendali perusahaan, diturunkan kepadanya.

“Tapi aku padamu, oke? Maksudku, aku tidak bersamamu karena aku harus, atau apa. Dan jelas bukan karena ada Scott dan Lydia di sini. Well, bukan _cuma_ karena itu, tentu saja.  Tapi karena aku percaya padamu. Kau paham? Bukannya percaya _percaya_ padamu, uh. Karena kadang aku tahu kau membuat keputusan yang keliru, _no offense_ , dan sebisa mungkin aku bakal membenarkanmu. Jadi. Aku dan kelompok werewolf kecilmu ini? Aku masuk, Derek. Seratus persen.”)

—dan Stiles. Seratus-tujuh-puluh-empat-pounds Stiles dengan kulit pucat dan tulang manusianya. Seratus-tujuh-puluh-empat-pounds Stiles dengan sarkasme dan tongkat baseballnya.

 

**v.**

Sheriff Stilinski menodongnya dengan pistol saat pertama kali mendapati Derek duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur Stiles. Derek tidak menyalahkannya—Derek Hale, dua kali tersangka pembunuhan, dengan jaket kulit hitam dan jambang yang belum sempat tercukur seharian; dan Stiles, putra satu-satunya terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, penuh luka sayatan.

“Satu pertanyaan, Hale, dan peluruku tidak akan menembus jantungmu,” suara Sheriff, meski bergetar, tetap terdengar mengancam. Derek tertawa getir. Dia sudah pernah mencobanya, peluru biasa tidak bisa membunuhnya. “Kau yang melakukan ini?”

Derek memejamkan mata. _Jangan ikuti kami, Stiles, terlalu berbahaya_ , dia bilang. Makhluk yang mereka buru malam itu lebih besar dari werewolf, lebih bengis dari beruang liar, dan Derek tidak bisa mengenali baunya. _Aku punya pistol, Derek_ , Stiles membalas, _Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri_. Bodohnya Derek mengiyakan. Stiles lepas dari pengawasan Scott dan Derek bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat sepuluh menit kemudian jeritan Stiles terdengar dari utara hutan.

“Derek. Jawab.”

Derek menelan ludah, menggeleng; kemudian mengangkat wajah dan menatap langsung ke mata Sheriff. Tangannya bergetar, terkepal kuat di samping. “Tidak akan, Mr. Stilinski, Sir. Nyawaku untuknya.”

 

**vi.**

Scott punya Allison. Lydia punya on-off dengan Jackson. Isaac, Erica, dan Boyd punya satu sama lain. Kira baru-baru ini punya Malia. Saat mereka semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, Derek mendapati dirinya duduk di sofa bersama Stiles; menonton Batman Trilogi berulang kali sampai mereka bisa merapalkan tiap dialognya di luar kepala.

 

**vii.**

Di hari terakhir Stiles berada di Beacon Hills, Derek menciumnya.

Scott, Isaac, Erica, dan Boyd meneruskan studi di universitas lokal. Jackson terbang ke London. Allison terbang ke Paris. Malia dan Kira memutuskan pergi ke Jepang setelah orang tua Kira dipindahtugaskan kembali ke sana. Stiles dan Lydia, empat tahun setelah ini, akan berada di New York—NYU.

“Sejak kapan,” tanya Stiles, saat Scott dan Jackson mulai bersiul dari luar, membuat Stiles balas melempar jari tengah dan melepas ciumannya. Wajahnya memerah. Rambut cokelatnya, yang dia panjangkan di sisa tahunnya di sekolah menengah atas, teracak. Ada binar di matanya. “Derek, sejak kapan kau ingin melakukan ini?”

 _Sejak kau membawakan cokelat hangat dan kue jahe di kantor polisi_ , Derek ingin bilang. _Sejak serigala di dalam tubuhku mengenali baumu meski sudah hampir sepuluh tahun kita tidak bertemu_ , mungkin. _Sejak kau masuk ke dalam kelompokku._ _Sejak aku melihamu terluka dan aku tidak ingin kau mengalaminya lagi, apapun yang terjadi_. _Sejak kapan sebenarnya,_ huh _._

“Sejak awal,” akhirnya Derek berkata.

Stiles melingkarkan lengannya di leher Derek, menarik ciuman mereka lebih dalam.

 

**viii.**

Sheriff Stilinski menyambangi rumahnya seminggu setelah Stiles berangkat ke New York. Kali ini dia tidak mendapat todongan pistol—tapi sebuah pelukan hangat. “Aku tahu dia membuat pilihan yang tepat saat memilihmu, Nak,” katanya.

(Mereka menjadwalkan makan malam bersama tiap akhir pekan setelah itu.)

 

**ix.**

Stiles pulang saat libur musim panas. Saat natal. Saat hari kematian ibunya. Saat hari terbakarnya rumah Derek. Dan saat Scott dan Allison akhirnya menikah.

“Scott, my buddy!” dia mengangkat gelas sampanyenya tinggi-tinggi ketika memulai pidato best man di acara pernikahan sahabatnya itu. “Dua puluh tahun, Sob, kita bersama. Ingat waktu kita masih di playgroup, waktu aku jatuh dan kau memberiku plester batman? Ah, awal dari dimulainya cerita panjang kita, Kawan,” Stiles nyengir lebar dan Scott mengacungkan ibu jari padanya. “Seperti yang biasa Mum bilang dulu, bahwa kita ini kembar yang terpisah. Kita senang, senang bersama. Sedih, sedih bersama. Stress saat ujian pun kita lalui bersama,” dia tersenyum. “Dan Allison, gadis cantik cinta pertama Scott,” dia mengedik ke arah Allison, yang meski matanya berair, wajahnya berbinar. “Kalau kau tahu bagaimana Scott tidak bisa berhenti bicara tentangmu, eh. Allison ini, Allison itu, Allison hari ini pakai baju warna biru. Serius, aku mungkin lebih tahu tentangmu daripada kau tahu tentang dirimu sendiri dari celotehan panjang lebar Scott,” dia mendengus, sebelum kemudian bertepuk dan melanjutkan, “Tapi hari ini bukan tentang itu. Hari ini tentang kalian. Tentang cinta masa sekolah yang berlanjut ke pelaminan. Tentang Scott, sahabatku, dan Allison, teman baikku. _Long live and prosper_ , guys!” katanya, memberi salam vulkan sambil tertawa lepas.

“Oh, dan satu lagi. Buat Mr. Tall and Dark di ujung sana,” Derek merasa puluhan pasang mata terarah padanya begitu Stiles melempar kalimat terakhir itu ke mirofon, “Giliran kita kapan, eh?”

 

**x.**

Derek Hale tiga puluh empat tahun saat dia bisa mengatakan bahwa kawanan kecilnya adalah keluarganya.

 

 

(Bahwa dua bocah serigala Scott dan Allison, dan satu anak manusia Jackson dan Lydia, memanggilnya Uncle Der-Der. Bahwa Isaac, tidak peduli ke negara mana tugasnya sebagai fotografer membawa, bakal tetap kembali ke Hale House di tiap waktu luangnya. Bahwa Erica dan Boyd masing-masing masih mengklain kamar di lantai dua adalah milik mereka meskipun tidak lagi tinggal di sana. Bahwa Kira dan Malia mengadopsi bayi mungil dari Jepang dan meminta Derek menjadi ayah baptisnya.)

(Bahwa Stiles berkata _I do_ saat pastur menguntai pertanyaan _Do you, Genim John Stilinski, take Derek Steven Hale to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself unto him, for so long as you both shall live_ di halaman belakang rumahnya—rumah mereka—di akhir musim panas.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> judul diambil dari lirik lagunya athlete, rubik's cube.


End file.
